


Breaking All the Rules

by debohiolady



Category: kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Please comment-I need warm and fuzzy feelings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady





	Breaking All the Rules

itle: Breaking All the Rules  
Author: debohiolady  
Beta:  
Word Count:  
Rating: NC13  
Characters:  
Pairings: AdamLambert/KrisAllen  
Warnings: (esp triggers, like drug use, rape, ect) mild sex insinuation  
Summary: They broke the rules  
Disclaimers: (the whole i dont know these ppl thing) This all a made up story  
Author's Notes:

 

Chap 1

 

He had finished his set at the concert in Nashville. Being the opening act for Lifehouse allowed him the freedom to get back to the hotel early, shower, get a quick sandwich and try to wind down. He was pretty restless this night though so he logged onto his laptop. He checked his email and responded to a couple. He remembered he needed to get a birthday present for his brother, Daniel, so he was attempting to do a google search looking for a nice pair of boots. He remembered a pair that Adam had worn and thought he would try to find those so he hunkered down into a heavy search of Adam pictures to look for them. He obviously didn’t want some of the sexy “kink” boots Adam wears, these were tamer but he DID remember how hot they made Adam look. He searched for over an hour and was getting really really frustrated, not only because he couldn’t find the damn boots, but because there were thousands of pictures imprinted on his brain now. So many memories flooded back; of all the laughter, the hugs, the tears and then the heartbreak of when it was over. Sure he was happy back then that he was starting on a new journey for his career but the pain of leaving such a great friend was heartbreaking. He never knew he could attach to someone so quickly but those months with Adam changed him forever. He always had been easy going and accepting but they had some kind of “kindred” spirit. It was more than just music. They connected on so many levels. Adam was the funniest, warmest, happiest, positive person he thought he had ever met and he realized now how Adam had influenced his life immensely.

That realization warmed his heart. He missed Adam. Maybe he should call just to ask him what boots those were so he could get them for Daniel.

 

Chap. 2

 

He stood up and stretched, trying to shake the lingering lonely feeling. He walked to the bedside table and picked up his phone but hesitated. He knows Adam is in a committed relationship now with Sauli….but hey, he is still a “friend’ to Adam. Why can’t he call him? Of course he knows Adam is so busy trying to put out his 2nd album…but he wouldn’t be working this late at night. He certainly can call him. But then again….it is late. This constant back and forth, should he/shouldn’t he was wearing thin. Whispering, “This is ridiculous”. He just wanted to call his friend Adam—what is the big deal? Like Adam said, “It ain’t that deep.” He started punching the numbers. He thought a second then hit End, mumbling,”What am I going to say”? I mean it has been months since they had talked for any length of time. Way before Sauli was in the picture. When he saw them at the American Idol Season 10 finale we only had time to shake hands and say the generic “Hey there” but Adam was absolutely glowing and looked so happy and settled with this relationship. I wouldn’t want to make any waves between them. Maybe Sauli won’t like me calling him. But something kept raging in him that he wanted to hear Adam’s voice, he started punching rapidly before he could change his mind again, then the ringing started. His heart was racing and building while he was waiting. “Hello, you’ve reached Adam Lambert, I am not available right now so leave me a message and I will get back to you”. Kris’s heart plummeted, ‘damn” slipped from his lips but as soon as he heard the beep he threw caution to the wind and started chattering very fast. “heyAdam thisis Kris Allen justthoughtI’dgiveyouacallcuzI’mstayinginthesamehotelinNashville that we stayedatonIdolTour –quick breath –uumm (rambling thoughts) doyouknowtheystillhaveourpicturehangingbehindthefrontdeskIlaughedsohardwhen IcheckedinthegirlatthedeskmusthavethoughtIwasa luuunatic. Ohhh, (slowing voice) I guess I’m rambling and sounding like a lunatic…well, anyway, it’s been so long—just wondered” -----beeeeeppp

“Shit, ‘Shit”…Kris pulled the phone from his ear, looked at it angrily, (like it was the phones fault that the message got cut off). His brain was mush. What did he just say? He rambled so fast Adam will never be able to make heads or tails of it. That was stupid—stupid…geez. He tossed the phone and raked shaking fingers through his hair. He glanced around the lonely room defeated…so different than the last time he stayed here. The last time was full of laughter and joy and a different kind of weariness from all the hard work, long tour hours, and travel but Adam made it so much fun.

Soft buzz buzz buzz …he whipped his head around and didn’t see his phone. His body jerked quickly as he started to move turning his ear to guide where the sound was coming from. Soft buzz buzz Buzz.. He knew he put his phone down but where did it go? He startled to scramble, listening as he moved towards the bed, a slightly louder buzz buzz buzz as he shot his body onto the bed and threw himself against the headboard where the sound was coming from. Buzz Buzz Buzz Jamming his arm down the head of the bed his hand trying to nab the phone –grappling and stretching his fingers—but just when he would feel the edge of it, it slipped away. “”””””aaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh”””””””. Buzz Buzz Buzz was louder as he was pushing himself deep into the mattress, stretching until he felt his shoulder was going to pop out of it’s socket he got a good hold on the phone and yanked his arm back……”oooooooooouuuuuuuuccch” he screeched as his whole arm scraped the wood but the phone was silent.

 

Chap 3

 

He glanced at the phone, his heart swelled when he saw Adams’ number. He felt like a giddy school girl waiting for a boyfriend to call her but before he could analyze that thought he nailed on the numbers. Adam must have been holding the phone in his hand because he answered on the first ring. Kris rushed to say “HEY Adam” at the same moment that Adam gushed “HEY Kris” and they both chuckled. Adam politely spoke, “You go first Kris”. Kris started rambling on about things going on in his life, and asked Adam about the progress on the album. Adam was expounding on who he was working with when out of the blue Kris said, “Adam, was what we shared just because of circumstance or was it chemistry?” A deadening silence filled the phone line.

Adam finally whispered, “Kris, I thought we had a rule to not ever discuss this”.

Kris: “I know Adam but I’ve struggled for months trying to put it into perspective. I’ve never talked about it to anyone but that night never leaves me. That night opened my eyes to so much and sometimes I ache for your touch again. I ache to look into your eyes and have you envelope me into your arms like you did. I ache for your lips on mine again. I thought it was a fleeting thing, casual, ya know, but now realize it meant more to me than I can ever explain.”

Adam: “We have something that no one can take away from us. That night was the most beautiful night in my memory. I wanted to hold you forever. I wanted to make love to you forever. I wanted to make YOU love me forever but the timing wasn’t right. Kris. I want to tell you something I’ve not told anyone. Have you heard my song, “Can’t Let You Go”?

Kris: “I’ve heard about it being on the UK version and been told it’s really emotional with the most incredible vocals but I've not had the chance to listen to it yet”.

Adam: “Yeah, I think I could have won Idol with it. Just kidding”.

Kris laughed, “Oh reaaaalllly, you THINK so?” still chuckling lightheartedly.

Adam: “But seriously, I wrote that in the wee hours of the morning after we made love before the finale”. I wrote it for you. I actually planned on singing it AT the finale without permission, I even gave sheet music to the band, but the morning of the finale I pulled the song because I wasn’t doing it. My heart was breaking because I knew we would not be together again since we would always be surrounded by people on the Idol Tour and we wouldn’t risk getting caught. I knew we both had our careers and our families to think about. I knew you were not ready to openly admit your feelings for me and I couldn’t force you or embarrass you by putting us on display. I loved you too much to hurt you that way.”

Kris: “ooohhh Adam, I wish I had been stronger back then. For that one night I was free to feel a love like I’ve never known. You gave me that. I don’t think I’ll ever find that kind of deep love again.”

Adam: “Kris, I loved you then, I love you now, I will love you forever.”

Kris: choking up, “Adam, will there ever be another time?”

Adam: “Fate works on its own time table….we will have to wait for fate to put us together again . . . if it does.”

 

Tears streamed down Kris’s face as he disconnected the call, walked over to his laptop and googled – Adam Lambert, “Can’t Let You Go”. He found a link, hit play, and sat with his head in his hands, bawling, as he listened to Adam sing his love for him. He didn’t even care that he forgot to ask about the boots.

 

oh...  
yeah...  
Guess it was  
not meant to be  
it's not as bad  
as it seems  
it only burns  
when I breathe  
yeah...

you saw the way  
that I feel  
but I'm better off  
by my self  
that's the tale I like  
to tell  
yeah...

But it's not that easy  
for me to say goodbye  
and everything in me  
wants you back in my  
life  
can't let you go  
can't let you go

it feels like the dawn of  
the dead  
like bombs going on in  
my head  
never a moment of  
rest  
yeah...

nothing kills more than  
to know  
that this is the end of  
the road  
and I know I gotta let  
go  
ohh...

But it's not that easy  
for me to say goodbye  
and everything in me  
wants you back in my  
life  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
can't let you go

ohh...

ahh...

wish I could find a way  
to have all your memories  
erased  
cause constantly they're haunting in me  
yeah  
yeah  
yeah

it's not that easy  
for me to say goodbye  
and everything in me  
wants you back in my  
life  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
can't let you go  
I can't let you go

 

Music by Adam Lambert

No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
